The after life
by wolflink123
Summary: Funny little one shot I thought of after watching 'Heaven Sent' again to combat the post 'Face The Raven' feel I guess spoilers in away so read at your own risk. edited and updated with new spoilers. and a few feels i think.
1. Chapter 1

**The after life**

 **Funny little one shot I thought of after watching 'Heaven Sent' again to combat the post 'Face The Raven' feels.**

 **I guess spoilers in away so read at your own risk.**

 **I do not own any thing.**

 **Clara POV**

Who knew the after life was so boring.

Well, obviously not me until I got here but still, eternal peace is made to sound so nice but once the joy of seeing dead loved ones has worn off, it's dead boring. Seeing Danny and my Mum and even The Doctor's old face was so lovely at first but now I could just kill for an adventure, or some thing to go wrong or any so I don't have to read this line of this book for the tenth time!

I growl in annoyance and snap the book closed and hurled it across the room so it smacked in to the opposite wall. I flop back on to the couch that I am sitting on and sigh, turning my head so I look out the window to the always perfect cloudless blue sky.

" I need some thing to do, any thing!" I yell at no one and stand up, "this place I so just argggg!" I shout and slam my foot in to the side of the couch and the proceed to hop around on one foot as the other one really hurt now.

The after life or heaven of whatever you wanted to call it was fabulous and a really nice place to exist but really lacked in troublesome aliens that wanted to destroy things and needed to be stopped but I guess that's what happens when every body is dead, they get boring and behave.

Unexpectedly, there was a knock on the front door of the place that I exist in now. I frown, I wasn't expecting any one to come over.

I walk over to the door and open it quickly only two have a six foot, grey haired stick insect standing awkwardly in the door way.

"Clara" he said in his Scottish accent that I have been wanting to hear against since I got here but at the same time not want to hear.

"Doctor" I whisper as I don't quite want to believe he is here and dead, "how are you here, what happened?"

"It's a long story" he replies.

I cross my arms over my chest and give him a look, "how long?"

"About two billion years long" he saids as he moves put of the way so I can see what is behind him.

"Oh dear god" I whisper as I look over the army of grey haired Doctors that stretch further than I can see.

Speaking of seeing, whether it's from the shock, horror, joy or all of the above, my vision is going dark and I can feel my self passing out.

Well the after life won't be so boring any more.

 **Love? Hate?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The After Life**

 **!Warning! This chapter has been edited to fit with Hell Bent it has been posted on purpose!**

 **Funny little one shot I thought of after watching 'Heaven Sent' again to combat the post 'Face The Raven' feel.**

 **Sort of crappy and written in like an hour so do tell me if I have made any mistakes**

 **I guess spoilers in away so read at your own risk.**

 **I do not own any thing.**

 **Clara POV**

Who knew the after life was so boring.

Well, obviously not me until I got here but still, eternal peace is made to sound so nice but once the joy of seeing dead loved ones has worn off, it's dead boring. Seeing Danny and my Mum and even The Doctor's old face was so lovely at first but now I could just kill for an adventure, or some thing to go wrong or any so I don't have to read this line of this book for the tenth time!

I growl in annoyance and snap the book closed and hurled it across the room so it smacked in to the opposite wall. I flop back on to the couch that I am sitting on and sigh, turning my head so I look out the window to the always perfect cloudless blue sky.

" I need some thing to do, any thing!" I yell at no one and stand up, "this place I so just argggg!" I shout and slam my foot in to the side of the couch and the proceed to hop around on one foot as the other one really hurt now.

The after life or heaven of whatever you wanted to call it was fabulous and a really nice place to exist but really lacked in troublesome aliens that wanted to destroy things and needed to be stopped but I guess that's what happens when every body is dead, they get boring and behave.

Unexpectedly, there was a knock on the front door of the place that I exist in now. I frown, I wasn't expecting any one to come over.

I walk over to the door and open it quickly only two have a six foot, grey haired stick insect standing awkwardly in the door way.

"Clara" he said in his Scottish accent that I have been waiting to hear again.

"Doctor" I whisper "do... Do you remember me? I ask carefully, not daring to hope.

He just looks at me confused, "why wouldn't I remember you?" He asks.

"long story" I reply, smiling sadly, 'oh he must be from the confession dial, before he forgot, wait does that mean..." My thoughts trailed off as he gives me a look.

"How long?"

"Quite long"

"Right, well I need your help," he said and moves out of the doorway.

"Oh dear god" I whisper as I look over the army of grey haired Doctors that stretch further than I can see.

Speaking of seeing, whether it's from the shock, horror, joy or all of the above, my vision is going dark and I can feel my self passing out.

Well the after life won't be so boring any more.

 **Love? Hate?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The after life: chapter two**

 **Well Hell Bent made me cry, a feet only Angles Take Manhattan has managed before, although not as much as Hell Bent so yeah. And yes I have changed and reposed the first chapter so go check it out if you haven't already.**

 **This has gone kind of Whouffaldi-ish at the end so yeah.**

 **Third person POV**

When Clara Oswald regained her consciousness she was laying on her couch with her grey haired doctor leaning over her, watching her sleep. She was about to swat at him and make some remark about how it is creepy to watch people sleep when she remembered that she was not on the TARDIS, she was not alive, he was not alive and that there was billions of copies of him outside.

Her eyes, which were squinting because of the brightness of the room, popped open and the only thing that stopped their heads from crashing together was the Doctor's reflexes as she sat bolt up right. Clara quickly scrambled off the couch and to the front door, almost tripping over her self, and all but ripped the door off its hinges.

Outside where she left them was billions of copies of her grey Doctor all looking extremely awkward just standing there in a huge group as others that lived around her also stepped out of their front doors to gape at the mass of Doctors. Well, almost every one stayed, Danny who 'lived' in the house next to her one took one look outside and walked straight back in to his house with a distinct 'nope train to flip that shitville' feel as he slammed his door closed.

"Well, Christmas has come early this year," Clara heard River Song say from the house on the other side where She and her first Doctor 'lived together in.

"I suppose this is the result of the confession dial" River asked them as she walked over to the pair.

The Doctor his dead wife a confused look but just dismissed it, "Yes, this is why i need help, i can't have so many of me in one place, way to annoying."

Clara shuddered at the thought, "well what can we do with them? Give them out to your past companions?"

"Hmmm, i suppose that could work, but there a lot more doctors than companions," River said

"Well if they all took a few and my echoes also took a few and i guess friends of his that wouldn't mind taking care of one or two, and then see what that leaves us with," said thinking out loud.

"Do you have to make it sound like they are stray dogs," the Doctor next to them grumbled and made a grumpy face.

Clara just smiled at this, "yep, now i think we should get to work."

Three years later

Clara flopped on to her couch with a sense of relief. It had taken three years but finally all of the twelves had been put where the couldn't, mostly, get in to trouble or cause havoc. Between her echoes, his past companions, friends that never actually traveled with him, extinct civilizations that considered him a god and his fans from around all of time and space, every single one of them had someone to keep them occupied.

Though almost all of them, except the ones that were with an echo, were unhappy that they all couldn't just stay with her so she had promised to visit each of them every so often with will be exhausting because the after life is huge and some of the places that they are now at are quite far away.

But as she watches the doctor that she kept flop down beside her, holding some thing she can't quite recognise in his hand, she tries to not think of the one that forgot her, she knows it will be worth it

Or at the very least not boring.

"Doctor why are you holding a bit of the radio?"

"I'm making a clock-work rabbit."

"Of course you are" she sighed and face palmed.

 **Love? Hate? *cries* send me ideas for situations for some one and a twelve if you would like this to continue and i will try my best, character does not have to be dead in the show, they can just be dead for the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oswin and 12**

 **Gigimomo:"Oh lord, I just had an idea: Oswin the Dalek and 12!"**

 **Just to clarify, almost every one that took a twelve took multiple and they will each have their own name for each of them, (though some names might repeat between for different companions). Also, with classic who characters because i have unfortunately not been able to see a lot of classic doctor who so requests for classic characters will take longer and will be most likely crappy, just a warning so don't get your hopes up.**

 **Also, i think they are all is OOC but I'm not sure.**

 **Disclaimer, i own nothing.**

 **Oswin POV**

"Its a bit burnt."

 _'Understatement of the century'_ i thought as we both stood in the kitchen and looked down at the cremated remains of what was supposed to be a soufflé, even the ramekin it was in was black and had the beginnings of cracks all over the surface. 'I'm not even sure how that is possible but it happened any way.'

"I can see that Eyebrows," i said and just picked up the whole thing and placed it in the bin, "that is the last time i let you help make a soufflé."

"Now that, i believe, we can all agree on, this house can still burn down if you try hard enough," Grumpy said as he wondered in to the kitchen, reading as always.

"I was trying to help" Eyebrows grumbled, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Then there was a crashing sound from the direction of my computers that were in another room and an overly innocent looking Twelve came strolling in to the kitchen like hadn't done any thing.

"What did you touch?" i ask, my form already starting to flicker between Dalek and Human.

"Nothing" he said just a bit to quickly.

I give him a look and got up from the table and walk over to where he just came out of. I walked into the room that he was just in that they all new were off limits to them but Twelve just loves to annoy me by going in there and mess with my stuff.

When i did get in to the room, i saw that it was more noise than damage, one of my monitors was knocked over on its screen which was easily picked up and switched on to make sure it was all right.

I know what your thinking, why does a dead girl need computers, well who else is going to make your electronics randomly freak out and freeze at the worst time possible.

Once I made sure nothing else was touched, ideas for pay back had already come to me and i grinned evilly. Walking back out to my Doctors, they took one look at me and froze, they knew this look, the _'you just did something that annoyed me but i know how to get you back,'_ look.

I set my eyes on Twelve and slowly walked over to him where he was sitting in one of the wooden chairs that were around the table and sat down on his lap. He he looked at me with fear in his eyes, already knowing what was coming next.

"Twelve, what have i told you about touching my computers?" I ask him.

"t-to not," he stuttered in reply

"And what did you just do?"

"Touch them."

"Now you know what happens when you touch my computers, don't you?"

"I get punished."

"Very good, now, come on, lets go have some _fun_." i say grinning and take his hand, puling him up as i got up and lead him to my bedroom.

 **Lb**

Two hours later, i come skipping back in to the kitchen, my two other Doctors exactly where i left them. My face was flushed and hair messy but a big grin on my face.

"That was quicker that usual," Grumpy stated, still reading.

"He's getting better at it, not fighting me as much."

"Doesn't look like it, Where is he any way, you haven't broken him have you?" Eyebrows asked.

"He's coming, he's just having trouble walking." i say and giggle quietly.

Just as I say this does the sound of uncoordinated foot steps come from the direction of my bedroom and out stumbles Twelve from the hall way. His face covered in make up and feet crammed into too small high heels, the dress he was in barely covering his whole torso and hair tied up in several mini pigtail.

"That's a bit mean, isn't it?" Eyebrows whispered to me.

"He's got to learn some how."

 **Love? Hate?**

 **I was going for funny but i think it was a miss.**


End file.
